A heartbeat of a mobile phone enables the mobile phone to switch from a hibernation state to a wake-up state. Heartbeat behavior of the mobile phone is a behavior of exchanging and updating data between the mobile phone and a network side without any user's operation after the mobile phone switches from the hibernation state to the wake-up state. Currently, when the mobile phone is in a standby state, it mainly has the following types of heartbeat behavior:
First type: The mobile phone proactively initiates a location area update to a base station and periodically updates the location area according to a time length delivered by the based station when the mobile phone is in a deep standby state.
Second type: The mobile phone proactively initiates a routing area update to a base station and periodically updates the routing area according to a time length delivered by the based station when the mobile phone is in a deep standby state.
Third type: The mobile phone regularly accesses a broadcast control channel (Broadcast Control Channel, BCCH in short) of a cell to acquire information about the cell.
Fourth type: The mobile phone performs circuit switched paging.
There may be a situation in which at least one type of heartbeat behavior is asynchronous in an actual network. For example, a periodic location area update and a periodic routing area update are not performed synchronously; different cells are added into a neighboring cell list that is set by the mobile phone at different time, so accessing the BCCHs of all cells is asynchronous. Therefore, the mobile phone needs to perform the heartbeat behavior separately in the standby state, which causes repeated link establishments and link disconnections and a waste of power by the mobile phone.